Godfrey
Godfrey (Japanese: , Guren, Glen) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Godfrey uses the ice element, wields a Shield Hammer, and acts as a Tank in battle. He is a hot blooded Blade full of justice. Godfrey was designed by Minoru Iwamoto, character designer for Tales of Vesperia. Personality Godfrey is a confident and kind man, passionate about justice and chivalry. He believes that there is good in all the world and that evil must be punished. Godfrey is not particularly bright and is quite stuck in his beliefs; for example he is unaware of his being an Ice type Blade, and insists instead that he glows with a cool blue flame. Appearance Godfrey appears a handsome young man with red skin, light-blue eyes, a chiseled face and wild, spiky orange hair. There are ice crystals infused in the sides of his hair and face. He has a tall, well-built figure, further emphasizing his heroic persona. His body is mostly covered in glowing, blue/black ice armor with multicolored flame-shaped ice chunks at his back and sides, along with matching black/blue gauntlets. Godfrey's core crystal is in the shape of a blue diamond. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Godfrey's Heart-to-Heart, "Servant of Justice" takes place in Heimos's Crevasse in the Kingdom of Tantal between Godfrey and his Driver. Godfrey wonders at the size of the crevasse and wishes he were powerful enough to match the strength that created it and his Driver cheers him on, encouraging him and his ice fists. This confuses and distresses Godfrey, who insists instead that his fists are made of flame. Godfrey's Blade Quest, Flames of Justice, is activated in Fonsa Myma. A stranger Driver challenges Godfrey but is defeated and escapes after taunting Godfrey for his naivety. He suggests that Godfrey discover what has happened to Harghal, a dancer in Argentum Trade Guild, before disappearing. Upon arriving in Argentum, however, Godfrey finds that Harghal has quit her job, leaving her friend Krujah behind. Krujah is deeply upset by this but Godfrey talks her into wanting to reconcile with Harghal and she points them in the direction of Harghal's mother, in Mor Ardain. Godfrey finds her also deeply angry about Harghal, here for her choice of career as a dancer. She, also, is persuaded by Godfrey to divulge information about Harghal's possible whereabouts, and they follow the clue to the Old City of Teddim. Here they are directed to Port Anangham, where smuggling is occurring; Godfrey demands they bring the perpetrators to justice immediately but is stopped by the party, who recognise that they must find where the ship is headed and that the helmsman may not know his cargo is being smuggled. They follow the ship to the Kingdom of Tantal, where they find Harghal working at the Old Gelgemos Gate, where she is helping the Driver - Sandstream - use Red Pollen Orbs, a highly addictive and illegal Nopon drug, to make an even stronger addictive drink called Bolla Bolla that Humans will also use. She is doing this to raise money to pay for her mother's medical treatment, but whilst she argues this point with Godfrey Sandstream appears again. Sandstream lectures Godfrey again on how justice alone can't save anyone, and then tips the party off that he has set monsters jacked up on Bolla Bolla into Theosoir, much to Harghal's horror. Godfrey evacuates Theosoir and defeats the monsters roaming there, and Sandstream reappears for another lecture on gray morality. Godfrey tells Sandstream that the mess is his - Sandstream's - fault, not Harghal's, and beats him into the ground, possibly killing him. Harghal, who has followed Sandstream to Theosoir, suggests she kill herself as penance for causing the havoc, which makes Godfrey shout at her about what her friend and mother would want. She thanks him and leaves. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Tough Break - Attack by grasping your shield and thrusting forward with all your might * Lv. 2 - Cold Judgement - Create a shock wave and ice pillar to overwhelm the enemy * Lv. 3 - Justice Blizzard - Release all power and cause a massive ice explosion * Lv. 4 - Whiteout - Attack repeatedly and slam your weapon to create a shock wave Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle Battle Skills * Got the Guts - Reduces damage taken by 36% when HP is 30% or lower * Fierce Fervor - Increases damage dealt to higher-level enemies by 80% * Light of Justice - Restores 1.4% HP every second while HP is 30% or less Field Skills * Passionate Soul - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Godfrey) * Justice-Loving Soul - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Godfrey) * Kind Soul - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Godfrey) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Instruments * Pouch items: Estral Steak (Meats), Adventures of Myram (Literature) Affinity Chart Etymology Godfrey's Japanese name, "Guren", may come from (same pronunciation), the Sino-Japanese name for "Padma", one of the Eight Cold Narakas of Buddhism. Gallery XC2 Godfrey Artwork.png|Official art of Godfrey XC2 Godfrey Artwork alt.png|Alternate artwork of Godfrey Godfrey aw.png|Godfrey during his awakening Godfrey bq2.png|Godfrey during his Blade Quest Godfrey s.jpg|Godfrey using his level 3 special Flames of Justice.png|Godfrey during his Blade Quest XC2 - Godfrey Hammer Shield.png|The shield design of Godfrey's personal Shield hammer Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Godfrey